The present invention relates to a 3 dimensional (3D) image measuring apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a 3D image measuring apparatus and method, which can emit a light towards one surface and another surface of a measurement object by using a plurality of lights and filters, and thereby can remove a shadow area which may incur when measuring a 3D image.
Hereinafter, a conventional 3D image measuring apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
The 3D image measuring apparatus shown in FIG. 1 includes a projection device 10, an imaging device 20, a control device 30, and a displacement measuring device 40. Each configuration thereof will be described.
Initially, the projection device 10 includes a lattice (not illustrated), and a light generated from the projection device 10 passes through the lattice and is projected towards one surface of a measurement object 0. When the light according to a lattice-shaped pattern is emitted towards one surface of the measurement object 0, the imaging device 20 takes an image thereof. Specifically, the imaging device 20 takes the image which is formed by the projected light on the measurement object 0, and transmits the taken image to the control device 30. The displacement measuring device 40 measures a displacement of a distance from the imaging device 20 to the measurement object 0, and transmits the measured displacement to the control device 30. The control device 30 calculates a displacement distance from the imaging device 20 to the measurement object 0 by using the transmitted displacement information from the displacement measuring device 40, calculates a height by using the transmitted image from the imaging device 20, and measures the 3D image of the measurement object 0 by using the calculated height information.
As described above, the conventional 3D image measuring apparatus acquires an image by projecting the light towards only one surface of a measurement object, and thus may not precisely measure the measurement object due to a shadow which is formed on another surface of the measurement object.